Je suis comme toi
by Queudver13
Summary: Personne ne sait qui elle est. Mais elle, si elle le savait! Le parcours d'une jeune fille confrontée aux secrets que cache son identité. Raconté du point de vue de: Drago, Aliena, Voldemort, Lucius, Harry.
1. Prologue: Une très longue nuit

**Prologue**

**Une très longue nuit**

Près d'un petit village non loin de Little Hangleton vivait une jeune femme qui se nommait Johana Smith. Mais vivre était un bien grand mot. En effet, elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil depuis fort longtemps…

Un beau matin de printemps, alors qu'une brise fraîche et sucrée caressait les prés verdoyants qui entouraient sa maison, Johana gémit de douleur dans son lit. Elle était encore partiellement endormie mais elle venait de ressentir quelque chose : un signe que le moment de son réveil était proche.

Ses sens s'activèrent. Elle sentit le vent léger qui passait par la fenêtre entrouverte lui glisser sur la peau et faire voleter ses beaux cheveux noirs, elle respira la douce odeur printanière qui flottait autour d'elle et entendit le chant des oiseaux dans les arbres. Son esprit devenait de plus en plus clair, elle ne savait pas très bien où elle se trouvait et ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir mais, se rappelant ses vieilles habitudes, elle chercha à tâtons sa baguette magique et renversa, dans sa maladresse, tout ce qui se trouvait sur la petite table, placée juste à gauche de son grand lit aux draps bleu clair. Puis consciente de son état d'étourdissement, elle se recoucha afin de retrouver la totalité de ses esprits.

Après quelques minutes seulement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle reconnut au premier coup d'œil la pièce dans laquelle elle était couchée. Il s'agissait là de sa chambre, dans la petite maison qu'elle avait achetée peu de temps auparavant, à proximité d'un petit village moldu. Il lui fallut cependant plus de temps avant de constater qu'elle n'était pas seule. En effet, en essayant de se lever, elle fut déséquilibrée par le poids de son ventre rond et tendu.

Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'être enceinte et il lui semblait que le temps d'une nuit seulement avait passé… Pourtant, la grosseur de son ventre indiquait que l'accouchement était pour bientôt, dans trois ou quatre mois, sûrement. Elle venait de passer six mois dans un lit, sans aucun souvenir, pas même du père de son enfant. La confusion qui régnait en elle était indescriptible.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle posa son regard sur le sol de la pièce. Parmi les objets qu'elle avait renversés, elle remarqua rapidement une lettre, encore cachetée, qu'elle n'avait jamais vue avant ce jour. Oubliant un moment ses doutes et ses confusions, elle se laissa porter par une vague soudaine de curiosité. Elle saisit l'enveloppe sur laquelle était écrit son nom et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre…

_Ma très chère Johana,_

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, tu viendras certainement de te réveiller d'un très long sommeil et tu porteras un enfant. Mon désespoir était tellement grand quand tu es tombée malade que j'ai accepté qu'un médecin étranger, avec paraît-il de fabuleux pouvoirs, essaye de te soigner. Mais malheureusement, faute de te faire recouvrer la santé, il t'a plongée dans un sommeil profond. _

_Mon amour, je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'attendre. Tout comme toi, je n'ai aucune famille à qui parler et te voir ainsi tous les jours sans que tu puisses me parler, me toucher, rire ou vivre, tout simplement, relevait du supplice. Je meurs d'amour pour toi, je ne peux plus supporter ton absence, je sens que ma fin est proche et c'est pour cette raison que je t'écris. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviendras encore de moi après cette interminable nuit, mais souviens-toi tout de même que tu portes mon enfant et aussi que je t'aime._

_Avec tout mon amour, Morfin Gaunt_

Johana avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle venait de lire était ou non la vérité, mais elle était dans un tel état de confusion qu'elle voulut y croire. Cela lui faisait du bien de penser qu'elle avait eu un amant qui l'aimait et qu'ils avaient un enfant. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise situation, finalement : elle n'était pas triste de la mort de son amant car elle ne se souvenait plus de lui et elle attendait un enfant, elle qui avait toujours voulu en avoir. Elle était maintenant libre de refaire sa vie avec un autre homme ou de rester seule à s'occuper de son enfant.

Johana resta longtemps debout dans cette chambre qu'elle croyait connaître, à méditer sur ces étranges événements. Puis, gentiment, elle sortit et entreprit de redécouvrir les lieux qu'elle avait, pendant six mois, inconsciemment négligés. Réinstaurant ses habitudes Johana reprit petit à petit une vie normale. Trois mois plus tard, le bébé naquit. C'était un beau petit garçon que Johana décida de nommer Alan Gaunt, en souvenir de son mystérieux amant.

Elle décéda à un âge avancé, dans son lit. Une belle mort, sans souffrances, une belle façon de quitter une vie vécue dans le doute de six mois de noirceur insondable…


	2. Chapitre 1: Rencontre sur la voie 9 34

**Chapitre 1**

**Rencontre sur la voie 9 ¾**

Aujourd'hui, 1er septembre, la gare de King's Cross était toute remplie d'une brume humide et déprimante. Elle s'étendait, immense, sur plusieurs kilomètres de grisaille, accueillant chaque seconde un flot interminable de passagers. Dans cette masse grouillante d'hommes d'affaires, de touristes et de familles se distinguait nettement un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, presque dorés, scintillants sous les faibles rayons de soleils qui se frayaient difficilement un chemin à travers l'épaisse barrière de brouillard. On avait l'impression, en les regardant, qu'ils auraient brillé sans même qu'intervienne la lumière. Ce jeune homme dégageait une puissance indescriptible, une fierté et une noblesse dans le regard tellement forte que quiconque l'aurait croisé se serait senti étrangement petit, fade, insignifiant…

Drago Malefoy se rendait, comme chaque année en cette même date, vers la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10 qui menaient au Poudlard Express. Il marchait, la tête haute, pensant aux plaisirs et aux éventuelles déceptions, qui l'attendaient à Poudlard, lors de cette nouvelle année. Personne autour de lui n'était important. Il préférait ne pas croiser le regard de ses gens pitoyables car leurs yeux seulement suffiraient à souiller le corps si pur de Drago s'ils avaient le malheur de se poser sur lui. Sa cape noire voletait derrière lui, ombre imposante, lui donnant un air d'autorité suprême malgré son jeune âge. Il ne lui restait plus que vingt mètres environ à parcourir avant de franchir la barrière quand soudain… Un choc, un bruit sourd d'objets tombant sur le sol, une voix cristalline.

-Tu aurais pu faire attention !

Drago baissa la tête, surpris et énervé. À ses pieds, une jeune fille dont il ne distinguait que les cheveux gisait, comme un serviteur suppliant son maître de l'épargner, au milieu d'une multitude de livres renversés. La malheureuse voulut se saisir du livre le plus proche, mais Drago, plus rapide posa furieusement son pied dessus, manquant de piétiner sa main blanche. Il prit sa baguette magique et releva brusquement le menton de la jeune fille, visiblement étonnée.

-Sache, petite sotte de Moldue, que tu m'as sali en me touchant.

Donnant au passage un coup de pieds furibond dans un livre, il repartit, fier d'avoir agi de la sorte. Mon père aurait été content de moi, pensa-t-il.

Plus que sept mètres le séparaient maintenant de la barrière quand il fut encore une fois interrompu par la même voix cristalline.

-Je ne suis sûrement pas plus Moldu que toi.

Il se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres : on ne pouvait trouver moins Moldu que lui ! Elle était debout maintenant, au milieu de ses livres toujours éparpillés. Drago, moins en proie à la colère, s'amusa à évaluer le physique de la jeune fille et s'aperçut qu'elle était plutôt belle, très belle même.

Certaines mèches de ses longs et épais cheveux noirs qui coulaient sur ses épaules voletaient, comme une crinière sauvage au gré des vents. Le vert de ses yeux était si intense, si profond, que Drago n'osa pas s'y plonger trop longtemps, par peur de trahir malgré lui ses secrets les plus intimes. Elle avait la peau claire, des lèvres roses et pleines qui donnèrent à Drago l'envie d'aller mordre dedans, comme on mord dans un fruit savoureusement juteux. Elle devait mesurer cinq centimètres de moins que Drago. Elle était vraiment superbe, une beauté froide, subtile, envoûtante…

Il s'approchait d'elle, en la regardant toujours profondément, imaginant les moindres gestes de son corps sous sa grande robe noire qui masquait ses formes gracieuses. Puis soudain, il réalisa qu'elle portait une robe noire. Une robe de sorcière. Était-elle à Poudlard ? Impossible, il l'aurait déjà remarquée si tel avait été le cas. Drago rompit le silence.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda t'il sur un ton qu'il aurait souhaité plus dédaigneux

-Je te demande seulement de m'aider à ramasser les livres que tu as fait tomber, répondit-elle, polie.

Drago n'arrivait pas à contenir ses émotions. Surpris par sa simple demande, il voulut l'aider, mais il renonça, ne pouvant ainsi abandonner sa fierté.

-Je ne crois pas être le responsable de ce qui est arrivé.

-Et moi je crois que si, lança-t-elle, impertinente, tu marchais avec un air de seigneur, le nez en l'air sans prendre garde aux autres personnes. À croire que tu étais le seul à être digne de te trouver ici !

Comment pouvait-elle lui parler sur ce ton ! Si elle savait qui il était, elle s'adresserait à lui avec un respect plus profond. Drago, trop humilié ne put se résoudre à l'aider, malgré l'envie ardente de se pencher un peu plus vers elle, de respirer son odeur en se relevant, de lui tendre son livre en lui effleurant sa main qui semblait si douce et de l'entendre dire «merci»…

Il s'en alla, la laissant seule avec ses livres, sans lui adresser le moindre regard… Peut-être ne la reverrait-il plus jamais ! Il traversa la barrière, triste, mais conservant sa stupide fierté qu'il ne pouvait abandonner. Il se surprit à jeter un dernier coup d'œil désespéré vers la barrière, mais elle n'était pas là. Alors il monta dans le train, trouva un compartiment libre et s'assit sur la banquette. Il était bien décidé à ne laisser entrer personne. Pas même Crabbe, ni Goyle, ni même Pansy pour qui il n'éprouvait plus le moindre intérêt. Puis, le paysage commença à défiler sous les yeux de Drago. Le train était parti. Soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Ouffffffffffff. J'ai failli louper le train. Oh, salut !

C'était elle. Elle s'assit en face de Drago, sans gêne, puis sortit de sa grosse valise un livre qu'elle feuilleta, sans remarquer qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Décidément, elle était vraiment bizarre cette fille. Pleine de vie, à la fois secrète, mystérieuse et belle… Belle à devenir fou.

Ces soupçons s'étaient révélés correct. Elle allait à Poudlard. Il remarqua qu'aucun écusson d'une des quatre maisons ne brillait sur sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas être en première année… Il voulut lui demander mais ce fut elle qui engagea la conversation, une fois de plus.

-T'as pas l'air d'aimer parler, toi. Je veux juste te dire que je te comprends. Pour avant.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Je comprends que tu n'aies pas voulu m'aider, répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Moi j'aurais fait pareil, c'est pas ton genre d'aider les gens qui en ont besoin. Je l'ai remarqué dès que je t'ai vu. C'est parce que je suis comme toi. Je m'appelle Aliena Davis, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Drago la serra, une sensation de chaleur se répandit alors dans tout son corps, même dans son cœur, lui semblait-il.

-Moi c'est Drago Malefoy, dit-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop fier. En quelle année tu vas ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue.

-En 5ème année.

Drago aussi allait entrer en 5ème année. Cette pensée lui rappela qu'il aurait du se trouver avec les préfets en ce moment mais il n'irait pas les rejoindre maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé l'objet de sa courte obsession.

-Tu ne vas sûrement pas me croire mais je t'assure que je ne t'ai jamais vue. Tu es dans quelle maison ?

-J'en sais rien. C'est la première fois que je viens. Je ne comprends pas vraiment moi-même, en fait. J'ai reçu une lettre de l'école cet été.

Drago trouvait cette histoire vraiment stupide. C'était tout bonnement impossible. On ne reçoit pas de lettre de Poudlard quand on a déjà quinze ans. Ou alors, Dumbledore l'avait tout simplement oublié. C'est sûrement une sang-de-bourbe, pensa Drago, avec regret.

-Tes parents sont des Moldus, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle parut hésiter

-C'est assez compliqué comme histoire… Si tu veux, je te raconte, mais à toi seulement.

-D'accord, je t'écoute.

Elle commença alors son récit.

-Mon père est un Moldu. Ma mère ? Je ne la connais pas. Elle est morte à ma naissance et mon père ne m'en a jamais parlé. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle s'appelait Jessica. C'est mon père qui m'a élevée et je pense qu'il a essayé de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais plus je grandissais, plus je le détestais. J'avais l'impression qu'il me craignait et qu'il essayait de me cacher des choses. Au sujet de ma mère surtout. Alors, je me sentais comme une étrangère, si différente de lui. Puis un jour, j'ai découvert que j'étais une sorcière. Je ne sais pas trop comment c'est arrivé, mais je n'ai pas été surprise. C'est comme si j'avais toujours su, au fond de moi, que je n'étais pas comme les autres, que je méritais mieux que tous ces gens qui me répugnaient. Alors, je passais mes journées dans ma chambre à développer mes pouvoirs magiques qui grandissaient seconde après seconde. Je n'allais même plus à l'école et mon père ne me disait rien, comme s'il savait que j'aurais été capable, si je le voulais, de lui jeter un sort. Un jour, j'étais à Londres avec mon père et j'ai découvert un endroit que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Le Chaudron Baveur. Je me suis éclipsée et j'ai pénétré sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je suis restée là longtemps, découvrant enfin le monde qui était le mien et tous ces gens qui étaient comme moi. J'avais quatorze ans à cette époque.

Drago buvait ses paroles comme une liqueur sucrée et enivrante. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'interrompre, de peur qu'elle s'en aille, et que jamais plus il ne puisse la contempler, écouter sa voix plus pure que le cristal, tel un rêve inaccessible, qui prend son envol quand on tente de l'attraper. Elle continua.

-Ensuite, chaque fois que s'est présentée l'occasion de retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'y suis allée. Puis, j'ai appris, au fil des mois, presque tout ce qui concerne notre monde. Je me suis même acheté une baguette magique, des livres de sortilèges, de métamorphoses, de potions… Mais j'ai aussi appris qu'il existait une école pour les jeunes sorciers et qu'ils y entraient à onze ans. Imagine dans quel état j'étais ! Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais été oubliée, pourquoi toute cette négligence ? J'étais terriblement énervée, et triste aussi… Mais quelques jours plus tard, juste après l'anniversaire de mes quinze ans, j'ai reçu une lettre. Une lettre qui m'indiquait la date de la rentrée à Poudlard ainsi que les livres et les affaires à emporter. Il y avait aussi, dans la lettre, un mot de la main de Dumbledore dans lequel il me disait qu'il souhaitait me parler personnellement quand j'arriverais à l'école. Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant.

Drago était surpris par son histoire. Elle paraissait tellement invraisemblable. Mais il la crut. Cependant, quelque chose le tracassait.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu raconté ton histoire ? Pourquoi à moi ? Je n'ai pourtant pas vraiment fait tout mon possible pour paraître sympathique.

Elle sembla gênée.

-Hé bien, dit-elle en s'efforçant de garder la tête haute, je ne voulais pas que tu croies que j'étais comme eux.

-Comme qui ?

-Comme tous ces stupides Moldus ! Moi aussi je les hais. Je suis comme toi.

Drago la regarda. Cette fille va me rendre fou, pensa-t-il. Il était hypnotisé devant ses grands yeux verts, pétillants.

-Je n'ai jamais cru ça, dit-il, comme à une égale.

Pourtant, elle avait le sang sale. Son père était un Moldu. Mais tant pis, elle se comportait comme quelqu'un qui a droit au respect, fière, noble. Drago la traiterait donc ainsi, comme une égale…

Aliena, qui avait semblé satisfaite de la réponse de Drago lui sourit, puis reprit son livre et recommença à lire, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Drago continuait à la regarder, à scruter les moindres parcelles de son si beau visage qui l'ensorcelait. Puis, son esprit devint flou. Il s'était endormi. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le Poudlard Express était arrivé. Il se prépara à sortir pour aller rejoindre les diligences qui le mèneraient à Poudlard quand il remarqua qu'Aliena n'était plus là.


	3. Chapitre 2: Attente

**Chapitre 2**

**Attente**

Drago, la mort dans l'âme, jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui avant de sortir du compartiment. Comme s'il était possible qu'Aliena y fût encore, cachée sous la banquette ou dans quelque autre endroit. Il remarqua que sa valise également n'était plus là. Sans doute était-elle déjà descendue.

Il sortit du train, penaud, pour rejoindre les diligences quand une drôle d'idée traversa son esprit encore endormi : et s'il avait rêvé ? Après tout, elle était bien trop belle pour être vraie et son histoire bien trop invraisemblable…

Balayant la foule de ses beaux yeux gris bleu, il rejoignit Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle qui montaient déjà dans un fiacre. Il s'assit, donna un baiser sur la joue de Pansy et pensa méchamment qu'elle était vraiment moins belle qu'Aliena. Malgré ce que l'on dit, la pureté du sang ne fait pas tout !

-Salut Pansy

-Salut. Je peux savoir où tu étais ? On s'était donné rendez-vous, dit-elle avant de continuer en murmurant, regarde avec qui j'ai du voyager !

En effet, Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas vraiment les meilleurs compagnons de voyage. Quand ils ouvraient la bouche, c'était soit pour manger, soit pour dire quelque chose de totalement inutile. Drago soupira.

-Je ne t'avais pas vue. Et de toute façon, je n'avais pas envie de te voir.

Crabbe souria bêtement.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, abruti ! lança Pansy, énervée. Et toi Drago, je te signale que nous sortons ensemble et que tu as certaines obligations envers moi. Être aimable et me respecter un peu plus par exemple.

Elle avait dit cela sans grande conviction.

-Je n'ai d'obligation envers personne. Je fais ce que je veux avec toi, et n'essaye pas de me contredire, rugit Drago en espérant de tout cœur qu'Aliena n'entende jamais de tels propos.

Pansy baissa les yeux car Drago était à la fois son copain, mais aussi son maître. La malheureuse. Il pouvait lui dire et lui faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait. Au début, cela avait des avantages, mais Drago commençait à en avoir assez. Il ne voulait pas d'une stupide servante, d'une chienne qui accourt au moindre claquement de doigts, soumise, inintéressante. Il voulait vivre la passion, la vraie, celle qui ne nous quitte jamais, qui nous titille dans nos rêves les plus sombres et nous accompagne sur le chemin de la volupté, sans nous laisser un moindre moment de répit. Celle qui fait se sentir éternel fugitif, poursuivi par des battements de cœur trop intenses et une respiration irrégulière. Le bonheur. Celui d'être deux, égaux, juste heureux d'être ensemble, de s'aimer. Drago était prêt à vivre une telle relation. Il recherchait un amour fort qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de palper, aussi bien dans ses relations amoureuses qu'amicales. Ce qui lui manquait, c'était une partenaire.

Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la même personne. Celle dont il n'avait cesser de rêver éveillé, celle qui avait disparu, mais pas à tout jamais. Un rayon de soleil revient toujours de derrière un nuage, aussi gros et sinistre soit-il.

Il n'avait envie de partager sa gentillesse qu'avec elle. Avec elle qui était comme lui. Froide, rusée, solitaire, cruelle en apparence. Un vrai serpent. Mais un serpent avec un cœur qui a trop longtemps été négligé et qui n'en cherche qu'un deuxième avec qui se lier, fusionner dans une parfaite harmonie qu'eux seuls pourront comprendre, et dans laquelle personne ne pourra s'immiscer. Jamais.

« Je suis comme toi ». Cette phrase, elle la lui avait dite. Deux fois. Elle seule pouvait saisir la nature de son comportement si hautain, si glacial. Elle seule pouvait deviner que derrière cette façade se cachait peut-être autre chose. Elle était comme lui.

La diligence s'arrêta devant les grilles du parc de Poudlard, château austère dans la brume : pas d'étoiles, pas de lune, rien que la brume. Drago eut l'impression de se trouver au beau milieu d'une boule de cristal, observé par des yeux avides et assoiffés. Il se sentait dépassé par tous ces sentiments, tous plus forts et pénétrants, affluant dans son cœur, voyageurs égarés dans un monde trop exigu pour qu'ils se sentent en paix.

Il sortit et respira la fraîcheur vespérale qui donna à son corps de nouvelles forces et à son esprit engourdi un peu de calme et de clarté.

Au lieu de se diriger directement vers la grille du château, il attendit, seul, que la dernière personne descendît de la dernière diligence. Pas d'Aliena. Il s'assit, désespéré, et resta ainsi quelque temps, pensif.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall, il n'y avait personne. Tous les élèves étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle. Il était resté plus longtemps que prévu à attendre, mais en vain. Personne n'était venu et il commençait à avoir faim. Devait-il entrer dans la Grande Salle au risque de voir tout le monde commenter son arrivée tardive ? Ses crampes d'estomac décidèrent à sa place. Il poussa l'imposante porte avec assurance. Les élèves de première année avaient déjà été répartis dans les maisons et ils le regardaient curieusement. Drago avança, l'air de rien, jusqu'à la table des Serpentard, ses yeux recherchant toujours l'objet de ses pensées. Alors que les conversations reprenaient, il sentit une main se poser fermement sur son épaule. Et si c'était elle ? Il fit volte-face.

-Oh ! Bonsoir professeur.

-Mr Malefoy, je ne pensais pas que vous suiviez la mode que notre cher Potter a lancé et qui consiste à être en retard au festin. J'espère que vous aurez des explications valables à me donner. Suivez-moi.

Sans oser protester, Drago suivit la sombre et troublante silhouette de son professeur de potions. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse à une bonne excuse à lui donner afin de justifier son retard. Il ne serait pas facile de lui faire croire n'importe quoi, il n'était pas le directeur des Serpentard pour rien.

Severus Rogue passa à côté de son bureau sans s'y arrêter et continua à avancer dans les profondeurs du château. Puis, il ralentit et se posta devant un mur nu et humide.

-Exupero, prononça-t-il distinctement.

Une porte à peine visible, dissimulée dans le mur, s'ouvrit. Rogue entra, suivi de près par Drago.

Le feu brillait déjà dans la salle commune. Rogue invita Drago à s'asseoir. Il choisit un fauteuil de cuir noir, confortable. Puis, le maître des potions fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique des plats d'argent remplis de victuailles.

Drago le regardait avec des yeux ronds d'étonnement.

-Mr Malefoy, qu'attendez-vous pour vous servir ? Je vous remercie de m'avoir donné l'occasion de manger tranquillement. J'avoue ne plus supporter ce bruit incessant et ses jacassements puérils.

Drago se servit, stupéfait, mais content de remplir enfin son ventre qui criait famine. Ainsi, Rogue n'avait nullement l'intention de le punir. Drôle de situation. Etrange.

-Excusez-moi professeur, vous ne souhaitez pas savoir pourquoi je suis arrivé en retard ?

Drago venait de trouver une excuse convaincante et il préférait mentir à Rogue plutôt que le laisser penser de mauvaises choses à son sujet.

-Voyons, nous sommes tous les deux des hommes fiers et responsables. Ayez donc vos secrets, je ne doute pas une seconde que vous ayez une excuse valable.

Ils continuèrent à manger en silence. Plus tard, Severus Rogue sortit de la salle commune, laissant Drago, pour qui allait commencer une longue attente, remplie de doutes et de questions sans réponses.

Il avait quitté son fauteuil pour un grand canapé, près du feu qui brillait faiblement dans la cheminée. Les autres Serpentard n'allaient pas tarder à revenir. Drago n'avait pas envie de les voir. Seul ce visage froid, angélique, cette cascade noire et soyeuse, ces yeux perçants, profonds, cette bouche sensuelle et ces mains gracieuses auraient pu l'apaiser. Comme il aurait voulu l'étreindre, voir dans ses yeux transparaître la lueur des flammes dansantes, caresser ses cheveux, laisser ses paumes glisser délicieusement dans son dos, et ne jamais la lâcher, jamais. Mais elle n'était pas là. Une question le hantait, à en devenir fou. Était-il condamné à ne jamais la revoir ?

Le regard éteint, l'esprit submergé par des vagues d'hésitation, il attendait. Il attendait juste un signe, n'importe quoi, n'importe qui capable de lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas loin.

Des bruits de pas et de conversations l'arrachèrent un instant à ses pensées. Les élèves revenaient. Drago aurait pu monter dans le dortoir et faire semblant de dormir, mais il souhaitait que les autres le voient. Il avait envie qu'ils lui posent des questions auxquelles il ne répondrait pas. Il aimait faire planer sur lui un mystère, quelque chose qui faisait de lui une personne au centre de l'attention, une personne dont les gens parlent. Mais aussi qu'on craint un peu, et qu'on respecte.

Les élèves entrèrent alors.

-Drago ! On peut dire que tu as fait du beau spectacle au festin ! Où t'étais passé ?

C'était Zabini, suivi par Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy qui semblait toujours autant offensée.

-Je suis arrivé en retard, c'est tout. Depuis quand je vous permets de vous mêler de mes affaires ? répliqua Drago, insolent.

Il s'attendait à une protestation de Zabini mais celui-ci se contenta de baisser la tête et de s'en aller. Même Pansy ne chercha pas à attirer son attention.

Drago se demandait souvent pourquoi on lui accordait tant de respect. C'était certainement parce qu'il avait le sang pur. Il en souffrait parfois. Cela ne lui permettait pas d'avoir de vrais amis. C'était plutôt comme des serviteurs. Ils n'étaient pas désagréables, mais presque trop soumis. Cela agaçait Drago, mais, paradoxalement, il ne souhaitait pas que cela change. C'était comme ça, c'est tout. Il voyait en Aliena une occasion de se faire une amie, et peut-être même plus. Il sentait qu'avec elle, ce serait différent. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas soumise ou trop débordante d'admiration pour oser le contredire et qu'ils pourraient, ensemble, avoir une réelle complicité. Parce qu'elle était comme lui.

Les Serpentard étaient presque tous couchés maintenant, mais Drago restait toujours là, épuisé mais bien décidé à ne pas s'endormir. Il voulait à tout prix être conscient si elle devait apparaître. Il réfléchissait. Elle lui avait dit, dans le train, que Dumbledore voulait la voir dès son arrivée à Poudlard. Peut-être avait-elle dû porter le choixpeau et avait été envoyée à Gryffondor. Il l'imagina un instant dans les bras d'Harry Potter… Terrible image. Il avait le don de posséder tout ce dont Drago avait un jour rêvé.

Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Il ne restait plus que des braises dans la cheminée, il faisait froid dans la salle commune. Drago aurait souhaité rejoindre son lit mais il ne savait plus très bien où il était. Il voyait une jeune fille qui dansait devant lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, très beaux. Il ne distinguait pas nettement son visage. Il tendit le bras vers elle, mais elle semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus, il tendit le bras encore plus loin, puis… un bruit !

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un tambourinait furieusement contre le mur où la porte menant à la salle commune était dissimulée.


	4. Chapitre 3: Pas encore

**Chapitre 3**

**Pas encore**

Aliena était assise confortablement dans le Poudlard Express, son livre de potions sur les genoux. Elle lisait, tranquillement. Elle était heureuse. Dans quelques instants, elle allait découvrir, enfin, le monde qui était le sien, elle allait rencontrer Dumbledore et lui demander des explications sur son passé. Tout allait bien. Elle avait même rencontré un jeune homme qui avait réussi à l'intimider. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent. Presque jamais.

Aliena leva les yeux vers lui. Elle avait presque oublié sa présence, trop absorbée par son livre. Il avait les paupières fermées sur ses beaux yeux, il respirait, serein. Elle pensa qu'il avait l'air tellement vulnérable ainsi, sans défense. Il était beau quand il dormait, on ne distinguait plus la haine et la fierté sur son visage d'ange.

Aliena referma son manuel et se plut à observer le paysage qui défilait, comme un livre d'image qui ne finit jamais. Des arbres s'étendaient à perte de vue, et semblaient grandir pour devenir, à l'horizon, de gigantesques sommets enneigés. D'immenses traînées rose orange se dessinaient, abandonnées par le soleil déclinant. La brume s'était dissipée.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit alors. Un homme entra, trop âgé pour être un élève. Il regardait Aliena, la dévisageant presque impoliment.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, risqua-t-elle, vous cherchez quelque chose ?

-Vous êtes Aliena Davis, miss, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui c'est moi !

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît, dit l'homme sèchement.

Aliena s'assit, hautaine, bien décidée à ne pas bouger.

-Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de suivre les ordres d'un inconnu qui n'a même pas daigné se présenter. En réalité, je ne suis les ordres de personne !

-Voyons, ne soyez pas stupide. Je m'appelle Andrew Stoff, dit l'homme en tendant une main qu'Aliena serra, hésitante. Je suis le machiniste. Je vous conseille de me suivre, c'est dans votre intérêt, miss. Ne faites pas trop de bruit, il ne faut pas réveiller ce jeune homme.

Elle hésita, mais portée par une vague soudaine de curiosité, se leva et prit ses bagages.

-Il pourrait venir avec nous, vous ne croyez pas ?

-Oh non ! Vous devez être seule. Dépêchez-vous un peu, miss, le train va arriver.

Elle sortit du compartiment, à la fois curieuse et excitée, et suivit le machiniste qui semblait l'emmener à l'avant du train.

Sur son passage, elle croisa des élèves qui la regardaient, soupçonneux, mais qui détournaient vite les yeux après qu'elle leur avait jeté ce regard haineux et lourd de significations dont elle avait le secret.

Ils étaient à présent à l'avant du train, juste derrière le wagon qui contenait la réserve de charbon et la locomotive. Andrew ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le marchepied. Le train ralentissait gentiment. Il se tourna alors vers Aliena.

-C'est Dumbledore qui m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il veut mais quand le train aura suffisamment ralenti, sautez sur le quai et allez le rejoindre devant les Trois Balais, c'est un pub de Pré-au-Lard, vous le trouverez facilement, il se trouve dans la rue principale.

-Heu… D'accord, répondit-elle surprise. Au revoir et… heu… A une prochaine !

-Oui, à une prochaine peut-être ! Bonne chance pour la suite !

Elle sauta, sans peur, chancela à l'atterrissage, mais eut vite retrouvé son équilibre. Elle se mit à courir, sans trop savoir où elle allait. Il lui semblait, étrangement, qu'elle ne devait pas être vue. Drôle de sentiment. Elle prit une petite rue à sa droite, pour s'éloigner de la gare et se retrouva dans ce qui devait être la rue principale dont Andrew avait parlé. C'était magnifique. Encore mieux, presque, que le chemin de Traverse.

Des boutiques, toutes plus magiques et intéressantes les unes que les autres se succédaient tout au long de l'allée. Aliena avançait, émerveillée, lisant les noms des magasins déjà fermés. Dommage. Elle passa devant une vitrine qui portait le nom de «Zonko » et remarqua, juste en face, l'adresse qu'elle cherchait : les Trois Balais. Devant l'auberge se trouvait un homme. Elle voyait ses yeux briller malicieusement derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Sa barbe et ses longs cheveux argentés lui donnaient l'air infiniment sage et instruit. Albus Dumbledore…

Elle s'avança, impressionnée devant tant de grandeur, mais quand même méfiante. Après tout, elle n'avait aucune raison de lui faire confiance, il lui avait caché pendant si longtemps la vérité et même aujourd'hui, elle ne connaissait rien de bien précis à son sujet…

Aliena se posta devant lui, impassible. Elle voulut lui montrer, par son regard froid, qu'il n'arriverait pas facilement à gagner sa confiance, mais l'expression du vieil homme ne changea pas. Ses yeux pétillants riaient toujours, comme ceux d'un enfant. Curieux personnage. Il semblait attendre qu'Aliena engageât la conversation.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir. Je suis ravi que vous soyez arrivée là sans encombres. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

-Oui très bon. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs infiniment d'avoir pris la peine de venir me chercher à l'arrivée du train. Il est vrai que j'aurais eu beaucoup de peine à trouver le chemin de Poudlard toute seule, dit-elle, ironique.

-Alors tout est parfait, miss Davis, répondit-il calmement et encore plus ironiquement qu'Aliena, mais j'imagine que vous êtes une fille intelligente et que vous aviez deviné qu'il y a une autre raison à ma venue que votre manque d'orientation. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît, il faut nous dépêcher.

Trop offensée pour oser répliquer, elle le suivit à l'intérieur. Mais que se passait-il donc ? Quelqu'un allait-il enfin lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait ?

Ils entrèrent. Le pub était presque vide mais il y régnait une ambiance chaleureuse. Une jolie femme, au bar, discutait avec un jeune homme blond à l'air sympathique. Lorsqu'elle vit entrer l'étrange couple, elle laissa son interlocuteur afin d'aller saluer Dumbledore.

-Bonsoir Albus, vous allez bien ? Que faites-vous donc à ces heures en dehors de Poudlard ? Vous prenez un verre ?

-Merci Rosmerta, mais ce sera pour une autre fois. Nous devons juste transplaner, dit-il en lançant à Aliena un regard amusé.

Transplaner ? Elle en était tout à fait incapable ! Elle décida de ne pas protester, elle ne voulait surtout pas voir ce vieillard avoir le dernier mot, une nouvelle fois. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce au fond de l'auberge. Dumbledore ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Nous y sommes, dit-il, j'aime mieux le faire à l'abri des regards. Prenez mon bras. Ne le lâchez en aucun cas.

Aliena hésitait. S'en était trop pour elle. Tous ces gens qui s'obstinaient à lui donner des ordres… Ne voyaient-ils donc pas qu'elle n'était pas vraiment ce genre de filles obéissantes et craintives ? Elle fut tentée de s'en aller pour rejoindre toute seule le château mais elle ravala sa fierté et saisit le bras de son cher directeur.

Tout devint noir. Elle s'agrippa un peu plus fort et sentit qu'elle quittait le sol. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer et son corps ne pouvait bouger, comme prisonnier dans une boîte en métal trop petite. Quand elle eut la force d'ouvrir les yeux, elle se trouvait devant d'immenses grilles, derrière lesquelles trônait un château majestueux. Elle avait si souvent rêvé de cet endroit ; l'avoir ainsi devant elle lui fit oublier un instant l'antipathie qu'elle ressentait envers Albus Dumbledore. Elle regarda derrière son épaule. Un cortège de diligences avançait un peu plus bas en direction de l'école.

Dumbledore ouvrit les grilles et ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Elle y était. Pour de vrai.

Ils traversèrent le parc, silencieux, montèrent l'escalier de pierre et arrivèrent dans le hall. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore là et Aliena fut flattée d'être là avant tout le monde, comme si cela la rendait importante. Et elle avait besoin de se sentir importante. Sans cela, elle n'aurait pas tenu le coup bien longtemps, ici, où tout lui était inconnu, où tout le monde en savait plus qu'elle. Elle brûlait de savoir ce que Dumbledore avait à lui dire. Elle brûlait d'envie d'être enfin mêlée aux autres et de pouvoir leur prouver qu'elle était autant douée qu'eux.

Une femme d'un certain âge, à l'air sévère s'approcha alors d'Aliena et de Dumbledore.

-Albus ! Où étiez-vous ? Le festin va bientôt commencer et votre présence est nécessaire. Les élèves vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre et…

-Je sais bien Minerva. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit-il en souriant. Attendez-moi dans la grande salle, j'arriverai à temps.

Il se retourna vers Aliena et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il la guida ensuite à travers le château jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un mur où se tenait une gargouille, solitaire.

-Niffleur ! prononça distinctement Dumbledore.

La statue fit un pas de côté et le mur s'ouvrit, découvrant un escalier en colimaçon. Aliena grimpa sur la première marche et l'escalier tourna sur lui-même afin de l'emmener sans difficultés vers le haut, devant une belle porte de cuivre. Dumbledore la rejoignit et ils entrèrent.

C'était une pièce circulaire et Aliena fut obligée d'admettre qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu de plus belle.

-Nous sommes arrivés, miss Davis. Je dois descendre au festin afin d'accueillir les nouveaux ainsi que les anciens élèves. Je vous demande de m'attendre ici. Ce ne sera pas long.

Puis, d'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître des plats en or qui contenaient de la nourriture.

-Mangez à votre faim, reprit-il, nous pourrons ensuite parler calmement.

Elle le regarda, indifférente.

-D'accord. Au revoir.

Il sortit du bureau, faisant voler derrière lui sa cape bleu ciel.

Aliena s'assit sur un grand fauteuil de velours beige et commença à manger. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que jamais elle n'avait eu autant faim.

Ce qu'elle était en train de vivre était extraordinaire ! Il y a quelques mois elle ne savait même pas qu'elle était une sorcière, et aujourd'hui, elle était là, assise dans le bureau du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Elle soupira de contentement. Pourtant, certaines choses manquaient encore à son bonheur. Elle était peut-être dans un magnifique château, là où elle avait toujours rêvé d'être, mais elle ne savait toujours rien. Toujours rien sur le mystère qui l'entourait et quand elle croyait avoir trouvé un instant de calme et de sérénité, ces questions affluaient, troublantes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-on oubliée ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour être si différente ?

Et puis, il y avait ce garçon. Il est vrai qu'elle désirait ardemment le revoir. Il était beau, noble, un peu prétentieux, mais tellement séduisant par sa froideur et sa classe ! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, quand elle fermait les yeux, de s'imaginer son visage fin et ses mains recoiffant d'un geste séducteur ses cheveux de lumière. Elle sourit en pensant à quel point ils seraient beaux tous les deux, ensemble.

La modestie n'avait jamais fait partie des qualités d'Aliena. Elle en était consciente, tout comme elle était consciente de sa beauté hors du commun et de ses capacités de manipulatrice. Elle ne supportait pas que quelqu'un lui résiste ou lui donne des ordres. Elle aimait être maîtresse de toutes les situations, et surtout, elle aimait être seule. Elle se plaisait à savoir des choses qu'elle seule savait, à faire des choses que tout autre individu aurait trouvé étrange, et elle avait le goût du danger, elle relevait tous les défis, juste pour faire parler d'elle, parfois.

Mais ce matin, elle avait été troublée. Elle s'était sentie pour la première fois de sa vie inférieure à quelqu'un. Cela ne lui avait pas déplu, au contraire, elle s'était sentie invulnérable. Elle avait ressenti quelque chose de fort pour ce garçon, Drago, et il lui avait semblé que de son côté, c'était pareil. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait partagé quelque chose avec quelqu'un. Juste un petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle était avec lui. Avec lui…

La porte s'ouvrit et le personnage qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir entra, souriant et calme, comme à son habitude. Peut-être allait-elle enfin savoir quelque chose d'intéressant sur son passé…

-Alors, vous avez bien mangé ? Il est temps que nous parlions de choses sérieuses mais avant tout, il faut que vous essayiez ceci, dit-il en lui tendant un vieux chapeau rapiécé.

Aliena connaissait ce chapeau. Elle avait lu, dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_, qu'il fallait le mettre sur la tête afin d'être envoyé dans une des quatre maisons. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle le prit et l'enfila sans attendre. Une voix résonna alors dans ses oreilles.

-Oh ! Voilà qui est intéressant… Cela fait des années que je n'ai plus eu affaire à un tel cas… Non, ce ne sera pas la même chose cette fois, je perçois en vous des aptitudes toutes différentes… Je vais vous mettre à… SERPENTARD !

Aliena retira le choixpeau. Elle regarda Dumbledore. Il semblait abattu, comme si un désastre venait de se passer. Il se leva de son fauteuil et regarda Aliena gravement.

-Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller vous coucher. Je vais vous conduire à la salle commune des Serpentard et…

-QUOI ? VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DE MOI ? VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE VAIS ATTENDRE ENCORE COMBIEN DE TEMPS AVANT D'EXIGER LA VERITE A MON SUJET ? VOUS ALLEZ ME PARLER MAINTENANT, C'EST COMPRIS ? hurla Aliena, hors d'elle.

Dumbledore se leva, l'air grave, mais toujours calme.

-Ecoutez, je comprends bien votre colère mais je ne peux rien vous dire maintenant. C'est une décision que je viens de prendre et qui me semble être la bonne. Ce n'est pas encore le moment pour vous de savoir. Pas encore…

-VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN VIEUX… QU'UN VIEUX CRETIN SENIL !

Aliena savait qu'il ne servait plus à rien d'insister. Il ne dirait rien. Elle se retourna furieusement, prit le chemin de la porte qu'elle claqua de toute ses forces.

Elle courait de plus en plus vite dans le château désert, des larmes lui brouillant la vue. Elle ne savait même pas où elle était. La seule personne qu'elle connaissait, ici, c'était ce garçon. Mais comment savoir où il se trouvait ? Elle s'assit sur un escalier, sécha ses larmes et réfléchit. Il fallait qu'elle dorme.

Des heures passèrent, elle était toujours assise sur son escalier à essayer de dormir, quand une ombre translucide et argentée passa à côté d'elle. Un fantôme.

-Hé, ne partez pas ! cria-t-elle.

Le fantôme se retourna.

-Oh, oh, que voilà ? Une jeune demoiselle en détresse ?

Aliena sourit.

-Voyons, je ne suis pas plus en détresse que vous, je…

-Non, non, non… N'en dites pas plus. Je m'appelle Sir Nicholas de Mimsy. Pour vous servir ! Je peux faire quelque chose ?

-En fait, je cherche la salle commune des Serpentard. Mais je vais me débrouiller seule, vous pouvez vous en aller.

-Très chère, j'ai assez d'expérience pour reconnaître les jeunes et belles demoiselles qui ont besoin de mon aide. Je vais vous montrer le chemin.

Aliena accepta, contrainte d'avouer que, sans son aide, elle ne trouverait jamais son chemin. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants plus tard devant un mur.

-Voilà, dit le fantôme, c'est ici. Vous n'avez plus qu'à prononcer le mot de passe. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Ah, j'oubliais, ne dites surtout pas au baron sanglant que je vous ai aidée, c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Puis, il s'en alla, à peine visible, comme une ombre dans l'obscurité, sans cesser de murmurer : « Moi, Sir Nicholas, aider une Serpentard ! Je crois que je suis devenu fou ! ».

-Attendez ! cria Aliena. Le mot de passe ! Je ne le connais pas et…

Mais le fantôme avait déjà disparu…

Elle s'assit, un peu désespérée. Etait-elle vraiment condamnée à passer la nuit sur ce sol dur et froid ? Devrait-elle subir les moqueries des autres élèves quand ils la verraient, à leur réveil ? Non. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Elle se leva et entreprit de trouver le mot de passe. Elle échoua. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution, pas des plus valorisantes, mais qui lui permettrait sans doute d'entrer si par chance, un des élèves avait le sommeil léger.

Elle frappa de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Rien. Elle continua, à en avoir mal aux mains. Quelques minutes plus tard, enfin, la porte s'ouvrit…


End file.
